


Entre imaginaire et inventé (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Shireen venait de poser une belle énigme à son cousin Joffrey : qui était donc cet homme assez bête pour se présenter à un gala au bras d'une moche, volontairement en plus ?
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Lancel Lannister
Series: A travers mille pupilles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Entre imaginaire et inventé (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Aujourd'hui c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume pour le défi "Couple inattendu".

Quand Joffrey Baratheon apprit par sa cousine Shireen qu'elle avait un cavalier, il n'eut aucune réaction particulière, si ce n'était son habituel ricanement de pitié. Robert, le père du jeune homme, organisait tous les ans un gala où se réunissaient la famille, les appuis politiques et commerciaux. Et pour Joffrey, le seul homme qui aurait accepté d'emmener Shireen et de danser avec elle était leur oncle Renly. Cela faisait des années que Renly se dévouait pour ne pas laisser sa nièce sur le banc des filles trop moches pour être invitées à danser et quand il ne le pouvait pas, c'était Loras, son futur époux, qui prenait la relève. Quelle gloire y avait-il pour une jeune femme de vingt ans désormais d'annoncer que son homosexuel d'oncle allait être sa roue de secours pour la sixième année consécutive?

\- Tu es bien gentil, Renly, d'inviter notre Shireen tous les ans. Dit Selyse à son beau-frère

\- C'est avec plaisir, mais ce n'est pas moi cette année. Répondit-il

\- C'est donc Loras?

\- Non plus. Shireen elle-même nous a annoncés qu'elle avait un cavalier. Elle était si excitée, c'était adorable!

La curiosité de Joffrey avait été piquée au vif.

Qui donc avait accepté d'accompagner Tronche de Steak Barbecue au gala des Baratheon?

Quelqu'un qui avait mauvais goût ou pitié d'elle.

Il opta plutôt pour la pitié, car s'il devait être objectif, Shireen n'était pas la fille la plus dégueulasse qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Du haut de son mètre cinquante-trois, elle était mince et dotée d'une peau de porcelaine où s'étaient logé les fameux yeux bleus des Baratheon, son visage poupin encadré par des longs cheveux noirs lustrés, eux aussi héritage du clan des cerfs. Elle avait les lèvres peut-être un peu fines, notamment la lippe supérieure, mais elles étaient naturellement rosées. Un manque de menton peut-être et un nez un peu trop long. En terme d'atouts féminins plus aguicheurs, elle avait une gorge à se damner. Dans l'ensemble, elle évoquait ces femmes aux allures éternellement enfantines, ces petites poupées précieuses. Non, le plus grand soucis de Shireen, c'était un coup du sort qui avait transformé sa beauté prometteuse dans l'enfance en tragédie. Toute jeune, elle avait contracté la grisécaille, une maladie infectieuse qui transformait la peau, lui donnant l'apparence de pierre. On put la guérir mais elle resta défigurée : la partie gauche de son visage, de la mâchoire au dessous de ses yeux, était marquée par des cicatrices évoquant ces pierres. Ajoutez à cela une timidité maladive, le fait d'être une grosse tête, et Shireen était devenue une paria pour les élèves des écoles qu'elle avait fréquenté. Myrcella, quand elle eut l'âge d'assister au gala, avait trouvé assez vite un autre cavalier que son frère aîné ou leurs oncles. Un régulier d'ailleurs, qui détonnait. Un Martell.

Shireen ?

Depuis six ans, c'était son oncle ou son quasi-oncle qui l'emmenait. La honte. Et pourtant, cette année-là, elle avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un ! Qui aurait eu assez pitié d'elle pour accepter ? S'afficher à son bras, c'était se tirer une balle dans le pied. Shireen avait beau être gentille, on prêterait au cavalier des intentions douteuses face à la défiguration de la petite.

\- Est-ce que ça serait son petit-ami ? Continua Selyse. Elle nous avait parlé d'un garçon qu'elle fréquentait. Elle ne nous a pas dit qui, cependant.

Renly garda un sourire énigmatique. Joffrey parvint à faire croire qu'il s'étouffait parce qu'il avait avalé de travers. Shireen avait un petit-ami ?! Oh, cet homme-là devait avoir désespéramment envie pour se rabattre sur ça !

\- Eh bien, on aura notre répondre samedi soir !

Le reste de la semaine parut bien long.

_XXXXX_

Si presque tout le monde avait laissé un audible son de surprise s'échapper, Joffrey fut l'un des rares à réprimer un fou-rire. Au bras de Shireen Baratheon, un jeune homme qui faisait presque trente centimètres de plus qu'elle, beau, blond, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude rehaussés par les mèches sables qui épousaient ses sourcils. Des lèvres pleines, des traits fins et réguliers, un nez droit, un front haut, le sourire chaleureux.

Oui, pour tous ou presque, Shireen avait dégoté ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bombe.

Joffrey dut admettre que c'était intelligent de la part de Shireen d'avoir été chercher Lancel.

Un homme pas trop compliqué à contacter car faisant partie de la famille, même un peu éloignée (il était le cousin germain de sa mère, donc par extension un cousin par mariage pour son père ainsi que pour celui de Shireen), bien fait de sa personne et assez bonne pâte pour jouer le jeu.

Ou alors trop con pour accepter et Joffrey optait pour la deuxième option.

La majorité des gens avaient tendance à oublier que Lancel était lié à Shireen par le jeu des mariages, les Lannister étant une famille bien fournie. Puis, il se rappela les mots de Selyse. Shireen avait évoqué un petit-ami.

\- Elle lui aura menti, sans doute. Et Renly le savait, d'où son expression débile.

Lancel avait poussé le vice à accorder sa tenue à celle de sa partenaire : un costume classique noir pour aller avec la sublime longue robe noire avec un décolleté profond et des épaules en plumes. Joffrey avait même du mal à croire qu'elle avait osé. Il jouait bien la comédie, Lancel, mine de rien. Son regard sur elle d'amoureux transi était presque réaliste.

\- Shireen, tu es splendide ! S'extasia Myrcella

\- Pas autant que toi !

Lancel laissa les cousines discuter ensemble, prétextant aller chercher un verre, sans oublier de proposer à sa compagne de lui en rapporter un. C'était une élégante manière de laisser deux femmes se retrouver. Cela aussi, Joffrey devait bien l'avouer, Lancel maîtrisait. Oui, Lancel était bon comédien et un maître du paraître, des bonnes manières.

\- Elle t'a promis quoi en échange de tes services ? Lui demanda-t-il en se plaçant à côté de lui

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soudoie pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Répondit Lancel sans lui accorder un regard

\- Alors, tu es bien bête ! Tout travail mérite salaire.

\- J'ai peut-être la gueule de l'emploi, Joffrey. Mais je ne suis pas encore devenu pute de luxe.

\- T'es donc là de ton plein gré, juste parce que tu as écouté ton bon cœur ? C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Mais... Eh ! Où tu vas ?! J'ai pas fini de t'humilier !

Son interlocuteur venait de s'esquiver, profitant de l'arrivée de ses parents pour aller les embrasser.

\- Alors, c'est donc lui, ton Roméo mystère ? Dit Selyse à sa fille

\- Il te rend heureuse ? Ajouta Stannis

\- La plus heureuse.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il s'avérait que l'université dans laquelle étudiait Shireen était à deux pas de l'appartement de Lancel. Les deux jeunes gens se croisaient auparavant lors d'événements, ils étaient cordiaux, sans plus. Ce rapprochement géographique avait crée une vraie amitié entre eux. Dès qu'il avait su qu'elle étudiait là, sachant le dépaysement que c'était d'étudier loin de chez soi, il lui avait proposé de venir déjeuner avec lui quand elle le pouvait, elle pouvait sonner si elle manquait de quelque chose. Il ne s'imposait pas. Il proposait. Et avoir un repère familier dans une ville nouvelle avait été un soulagement pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle s'inquiéta que ses visites fréquentes ne nuisent aux amours de Lancel, il la rassura vite : il n'avait aucune romance. A vingt-huit ans, Lancel Lannister était toujours célibataire, l'un des plus en vue dans la haute société. Lucide, il se comparait à un porte-monnaie. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il évitait de trop s'impliquer dans un flirt ou même dans une amitié avant de réellement connaître la personne. Se faisant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Au fil du temps, l'amitié était devenue une affection. Ils décidèrent d'essayer, pour ne pas avoir de regret. Lancel comme Shireen considéraient ce choix comme l'un des meilleurs de leurs vies. S'ils ne parlaient pas encore de mariage, ils envisageaient de plus en plus de vivre ensemble.

\- Pff, un idiot et une moche, j'imagine les gosses... Encore une belle histoire inventée pour rassurer les parents ! Pensa Joffrey

Lancel se pencha car Shireen voulait lui murmurer quelque chose. Après un choc initial, le visage du jeune homme s'illumina et la prenant dans ses bras, il la fit décoller de terre, la faisant rire.

\- Je t'aime tellement !

\- On peut savoir quelle est la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Tommen

\- On la garde pour nous encore quelques temps mais vous saurez, c'est promis.

Deux mois plus tard, Joffrey eut la preuve ultime qu'il s'était trompé.

Shireen Baratheon n'avait pas soudoyé Lancel pour apparaître au gala avec elle. L'histoire d'un rapprochement n'avait pas été inventée.

Parce que Lancel aurait été incapable de demander à Shireen, en échange de ses bons et loyaux services, de porter son enfant.

Oui, même pour Joffrey, c'était un peu trop vicieux.


End file.
